The Benefits a Guy Can Get From Basketball
by NathanScott23
Summary: Nathan and Haley spend an hour in the park. Nathan decides to use it to his advantage, unbeknownst to Haley. [Naley. One Shot. Fluffy]


Hey people, after writing three kinda intense one shots, I decided I wanted something more light hearted, fun and cute. I developed the idea from a suggestion by naleychick (thanks again! You rock!). I had a good feeling about this fic, coz I'm at boarding school and we can borrow laptops from our library overnight and it has the internet. So I always borrow one out when I want to upload fics. Imagine how excited I was when I checked my laptop and found out that it was Laptop Number 23! I figured I'd just take it as a good omen. lol. Anyway, this fic is especially for two of my favourite readers, Dark-Child2 and naleychick, I love you two!

So, you know what to do, Read and Review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer – The only thing I own is the plot, sad isn't it?

**The Benefits a Guy Can Get From Basketball**

_Everywhere she goes, she goes there knowing,  
I just wanna be with her  
Everywhere she goes, she goes there knowing,  
I just wanna be...  
I just wanna be with her_

**- Across the Sky, "Everywhere She Goes"**

Nathan looked at her through clear blue eyes, "prepare to die Haley James Scott," he growled. Haley looked at him nonchalantly and reached out to pinch his arm sharply. "Hey! OW! That hurt!" Haley laughed and jumped into his waiting arms. "I could make it hurt much more than that," she whispered playfully into his ear.

"Oh really? Is that a promise?"

"Depends, next time will you let me win our light sabre fight?"

Nathan laughed in return, "I'm not sure you'd get anywhere even if I tried to let you win." Haley pouted.

"Is that supposed to make me feel guilty? Because it's not, it just makes me want to kiss you." Haley shrugged, before smiling mischievously, "then it's a win-win situation I guess."

Nathan put on a serious face, "Haley, I am your father," he ground out in a strangely metallic, voice. Haley stopped suddenly, "ew."

Nathan stopped too, "yeah, that's pretty gross – I should have used another line."

"Hmm, yeah, but you're gonna have to catch me first!" Haley giggled, jumped off Nathan and ran off further into the park that they had been taking a stroll through. Nathan gave her a head start before racing after her, catching up easily. Haley shrieked as Nathan's arms circled her waist and pulled her to him, she felt her back against his strong stomach muscles and couldn't help but feel breathless for reasons not related to running. "Gotcha," he murmured, his face already buried in her neck. She spun around and rested her hands on his chest. "Sweetie?" she murmured, batting her lashes.

"Yeah?"

Haley pinched him again, "OW!"

She was off and running again, before he regained composure and started after her. Haley ran towards a secluded part of the park that was surrounded by trees, ensuring that they were alone, before she finally stopped and waited for Nathan to catch up with her. When he did, looking not at all as exhausted as she felt, he tried to glare at her, but failed miserably. "Why did you do that?"

"Nate, stop being such a girl."

He feigned offence, "well, just so you know, when you pinch me on the bicep after I've just finished 50 push ups, it is pretty painful."

Haley was fairly sure Nathan was just making that up. Nevertheless, she sauntered slowly towards him, making sure he could see the movement of her hips as she walked, "I'm sorry, but you know, you shouldn't do so many push ups, I don't like guys that look like those yucky body building types."

This time Nathan did look appalled, Haley made a mental note never to insult his ego, "huh, please! There is no way I can overdo it – I seem to remember a certain boytoy auction night where there were hundreds of girls falling over me."

Haley snorted, "hundreds? More like fifty."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "you're just jealous." Haley raised an eyebrow, "sure, yeah, I was really jealous."

Nathan laughed, "you so were! You got Peyton to buy me!"

Haley blushed, "ok, maybe I was just a little jealous." Nathan smirked, "I thought so."

Haley looked around and spotted a basketball court, "hey, I know, why don't you teach me how to play?" Nathan followed Haley's gaze, "you're joking right?"

Haley sulked, "what do you mean?"

"Hales, you have no hand-eye coordination whatsoever."

"Well, if you do, then you don't have to let me win the light sabre fight."

"You're on."

Five minutes later, Nathan had retrieved a basketball from his car and they were both standing on the court.

"So Mr Tutor Sir, what do I have to do?"

"Mr Tutor Sir? I don't call you Ms Tutor Ma'am."

"Fine, Tutor-boy."

"I like that; it has a certain ring to it."

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it."

Nathan tossed the ball to Haley, "first, I want you to try and make a shot, and then we'll go from there."

Haley awkwardly threw the ball towards the hoop, it sailed all the way over the post and into the shrub behind the court. Nathan looked at Haley, "right, this is gonna be harder than I thought." Haley crossed her arms and huffed.

After half an hour of unsuccessful attempts, Nathan gave up. "Sorry Hales, but you haven't even made one shot."

"Well, maybe if you show me how you do it."

Nathan stopped and peered curiously at Haley for a moment; he suddenly had an idea, and it had nothing to do with teaching Haley how to shoot a basket.

"Ok," he said casually, "there's a certain way you have to hold yourself when you shoot a basket."

"Really?" Haley was curious.

"Yeah," Nathan continued, "why don't you come here behind me and put your arms around me. That way, when I shoot, you'll be able to feel how my back moves." Nathan had absolutely no idea what he was going on about, but any excuse to get a good looking girl to hold him was fine with him, especially when the good looking girl was his wife.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, definitely, this technique is used by all the great coaches."

"If you say so," Haley said sceptically, hand on her hip. She moved behind him, and wrapped her arms around his torso. Nathan mentally thanked God for such a great idea.

Nathan shot the ball, and it sailed through the hoop with a gentle swish.

"I didn't feel anything different," said Haley from behind him.

_Good_, Nathan thought, "yeah, that's probably because most of the action is happening upfront. Come out here instead."

Haley inched around Nathan and hugged him front on.

"Yeah, that's it; put your head on my chest." Haley again did as she was told. Nathan caught a whiff of her sweet smelling hair and almost lost his train of thought.

"Hang on, let me just get you into position." Nathan shifted the ball into one hand, and with his free arm, he pulled Haley even closer to him, letting his fingertips brush lightly over the soft skin on her lower back exposed by her shirt.

Haley giggled. "What?" said Nathan, hoping his scheme wasn't up.

"Can you imagine what it would be like if someone who knew nothing about basketball caught a coach and a player like this?" Her voice came slightly muffled, her head still buried in his chest.

"Wha-?" Nathan was confused, before remembering what he had told her earlier, "ah, yeah, very weird." He smirked quietly to himself. He shot the ball, and again it flew easily through the hoop.

"You, know, this isn't a really good technique, I felt nothing at all." Haley looked up at him, her nose was crinkled in confusion. Nathan thought she looked so cute that he couldn't contain himself any longer – he burst out laughing. Haley looked at him with dawning realisation, "that's not really a technique used by all the great coaches is it?"

For an intelligent girl, she sure could be naïve, but he loved her for it.

Nathan shook his head with great effort, he was doubled over in laughter.

Haley was amused, but she wasn't going to let Nathan see that.

"Nathan Scott! That was an unamusing, selfish trick!" Nathan stopped laughing with difficulty, "I'm sorry baby, you looked so cute."

"Well, I suppose if you give me a kiss, I could forgive you. And then, once we get home, I could give you a little tutoring myself." Haley winked cheekily at him.

"No problem." Nathan pulled her to him and their lips met tenderly, all thoughts of basketball out of their minds. He tasted warm and inviting, and Haley almost forgave him just on the basis of being gorgeous. Nathan lifted her up, and she hugged his waist with her legs. She allowed her hands to tangle themselves in his dark brown hair, before running them slowly down his neck and lingering at his shoulders, she sneakily reached his arm, and pinched as hard as she could.

"OW!"

Through the thick grove of trees, Haley James Scott could be heard giggling.

**The End**

What did you think? Any suggestions for other story ideas? I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it, I couldn't stop laughing. But I'm one of those girls who laughs at her own jokes while everyone else just stares and shakes their head. Right…never mind, just leave a review please. Love ya!

Shevy


End file.
